Moving On
by AM Sylis Sisters
Summary: Hermione Granger had her entire life planned out, finish her last year of school, get married to Ron Weasley, and live a very happy life. That was until 5 simple words set fire to her plan, "I don't love you anymore." Now Hermione is on her way back to Hogwarts with Ginny at her side and no plan at all. Her biggest question is, how will she move on?
1. I'd Give Anything

Chapter One: I'd give anything for you to be that girl.

Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears as they gazed into bright blue pools. Her brown curly hair was drawn back into a bun and, though she rarely wore much makeup, Hermione thought she should've attempted to conceal her darkened eyes, puffy from sleepless nights spent crying. She didn't want Ron to see her that way. Ginny stood at her back, ready to rush her away should she crumple under the weight of her grief.

This week had been the hardest of her life. It had been exactly one week since Ron had informed her that he was no longer in love with her. What had started off as light-hearted joking on Hermione's part had transformed into a wash of icy panic at his answer.

_Hermione lounged on the couch with her feet in Ron's lap. She had a book in her hand, reading as Ron fiddled with his wand pensively. It was nice to be able to relax now that the war was over. The Golden Trio had spent weeks restoring Hogwarts to its former glory and were now at Grimmauld Place enjoying the last few days of summer before returning to Hogwarts for their "8th year". Hermione had leapt at the chance to finish her schooling while the boys had only groaned, rolling their eyes._

_Peeking over the top of her book, Hermione nudged Ron with her foot. He jumped as if he had forgotten she was there. He gave a soft smile, running a thumb over her ankle wordlessly. She beamed at the affection, "I love you." He continued to smile sweetly and murmured a soft, "I love you, too."_

_Sensing something amiss, Hermione set her book in her lap and leaned forward to tease, "Are you sure? Not bored with me now that we're no longer on the run?"_

_Ron frowned and shifted uncomfortably, causing her expression to drop as he replied, "Are you? I mean... it just seems like you've been looking at me differently and you seem less... interested now."_

_Hermione swung her feet off his lap so she could move closer. "No, of course not! I love you more than anything, you know that…," she trailed off as a scorching heat filled her stomach and she looked down at her hands, "but you didn't answer my question."_

_She glanced back up to see Ron's scowl deepening as he avoided her gaze. He played with the tip of his wand as his ears flushed a rosy red. "I – I – I don't know," he choked out at last._

_Jolting up from the couch, Hermione felt the panic rising, threatening to swallow her whole. It was impossible for her to believe that this was happening. This crass redhead who ate too much and was loud and rash and loving – he was her future. They had talked about it all when they were alone late at night, how they would get married once school was over and start their life. Start their family._

"_This can't be happening," she breathed to herself as she paced the living room. A thought came to her and she rushed back to the couch, a spark of hope in her eyes, "But there has to be a way to reassure you, right? Just tell me the problem. I'm sure we can work through it." She watched him with buzzing impatience, but the longer he stared at his hands, the deeper reality sank in._

_Finally, Ron met her gaze with a sigh, "I don't think there is a problem to work through, 'Mione."_

_Gone was the panic, replaced by the cracking of her heart and the twisting of her insides. "You don't love me anymore," she said definitively, as his words registered in her mind._

"_No," Ron rasped, gazing up at her with anguish. Her eyes glinted with rage as she reached her feet again, demanding, "How long? How long has it been since you decided this? How long, Ronald Weasley?!"_

_Ron's tensed and she could see him fighting the urge to shout back. Pressing his lips in a tight line, he gritted out, "About a month."_

"_A MONTH?" she snapped, "One whole month, and you never said anything? Not one word?!"_

_Ron jumped up with a huff, "And how did you want me to do that, Hermione? What was I supposed to say when you were looking at me with those eyes talking so excitedly about the future?!" His Weasley temper was starting to show and Hermione realized just how much Ron had grown in the last year. At last, he drew a deep breath and sat back on the couch._

_Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Ron continued, "I was hoping that it would go back to the way it was before. That I was just reeling after the war, maybe. But it didn't get better. I just... couldn't lie about it anymore."_

_Hermione felt the red-hot rage melt away in an instant, leaving her bereft and weak as she slumped back on the couch, wiping a stray tear as it tracked down her cheek. She didn't want Ron to see her cry, not about this. The silence stretched on interminably before Ron spoke again, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, 'Mione. You are one of my best friends... I'm sorry."_

_Hermione's hands clenched as she pushed back the rising tears, the panicked uncertainty of her next steps. What was supposed to happen now? The war was over, and she had planned her entire life around her relationship with the boy next to her. Hermione hated uncertainty. She fought it with plans and hated even more when those plans were upended._

'_We were supposed to get married,' she thought. The witch felt the nausea rise as she stood, her back to him. She was impressed at how steady her voice remained as she said, "I only ever wanted you to be happy, Ron. It'll take a while, but we'll be fine." With that, she walked out of the room, only waiting until the door clicked shut behind her before sprinting to the bathroom to empty her stomach contents._

Later that week, owls arrived for the trio from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic. He invited them all to join the next Auror training program scheduled to begin the second week of September. Hermione, of course, had no interest in attending as her ambitions bent more toward magical law making than enforcement. She informed her friends that she believed they should finish school first but was unsurprised by their refusal. Harry argued that he couldn't bear the monotony of school after what they'd experienced this past year. Ron gave no reason, but he had always been more a man of action than of study.

All that led them to this moment.

Hermione and Ginny were standing in front of The Burrow on September 1st to say their goodbyes to Harry and the Weasleys. Molly wrapped them each in a hug and extracted promises to return for the Holidays. Arthur was escorting them to the station, so he merely nodded and began loading their luggage into the trunk of the Ministry car. Harry gave Hermione a brotherly squeeze and informed her that he would be awaiting an owl as soon as she was settled. She composed herself and offered what she hoped was a bright smile, "You'll get one every day, if I have anything to say about it. Until training starts, of course." Green eyes twinkled as he nodded, "I look forward to it."

Harry stepped back, allowing Ron to shuffle forward. Hermione had spent the past week considering what she would say to Ron at this moment, but suddenly words seemed to fail her. She wished she could say she was angry at him, but rationally she knew that he couldn't help the way he felt. For this reason, they had spent this last week acting as normal as possible, hoping it would make it easier to transition back to being friends.

Screwing up enough courage to make Godric Gryffindor proud, Hermione looked up into the face of the man she loved and said only, "Do be careful in your training, Ronald." His lips twitched up as he nodded, his eyes swimming with regret.

Mr. Weasley approached then, announcing that it was time to leave. Hermione gave them all her best smile and turned to get into the waiting car. She felt long fingers grasp her own, pulling her to a stop. Hermione looked down at the hands, then up into watery blue eyes feeling a glimmer of hope light in her chest again.

Ron swallowed past the lump in his throat before rasping, "I would've given anything for you to be the one."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and all the unsaid words seem to swell up in her throat. She tried to open her mouth to reply, but nothing came out and her vision swam. She felt an arm around her shoulders and Ginny's soft voice in her ear, "Come on Hermione. It's time."

Hermione nodded blindly, pulling her hand from Ron's and allowing Ginny to walk her to the car. She slid in first and then Ginny, shutting the door after her. Mr. Weasley was up front with the driver carrying on loudly about the function of the radio buttons in an obvious effort to give the girls privacy. Immediately, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close, allowing the older girl to succumb to the sobs welling up inside her.

Ginny frowned, privately berating her brother for letting someone like Hermione go, before leaning her cheek against Hermione's curls, "It's okay. Shhh, It's okay. I know, I'm here." Hermione's tears finally subsided as they reached King's Cross Station.

This school year was not starting strong.


	2. I Owe You

**Authors' note: (written by Adelaide)**

** Wow the response to our first chapter was incredible! We were not expecting for more than a handful of people to read this let alone 200+ people! Thank you so much for the support! **

**I do want to touch on a few things before we continue. My sister and I are the ones writing this story, which is why it is posted under our AM Sylis Sisters account, so please be aware that there are two authors of the story not just one. I could not have started this story without Alex and I am eternally grateful for her help and involvement in writing this.**

** Secondly, as a general statement we will go ahead and state that we don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I don't like typing out disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter, so just know that this is an umbrella disclaimer for the entire story. **

** Lastly, I do want everyone to understand that this story is based off a very recent experience that I have gone through. This story is my way of helping me to get through it, but I am still having trouble processing what has happened. That being said, if you have gone through something similar to what Hermione and I are going through please understand that the way people handle situations will almost never be the same. While you may have handled the situation one way, it might not be the way I am handling it. So please keep that in mind while reading or leaving a review. **

** If there are any questions about the characters or story, feel free to leave them in a review or PM us and we will answer them in the next chapter at the end. Thanks for the love and support!**

\- **AM Sylis Sisters**

Chapter Two: I Owe You.

The platform was bustling with activity as Hermione and both Weasleys stepped through the barrier. Hermione was both shocked and comforted at this show of normalcy. The sight of students saying goodbye to their parents and boarding the train made her feel as if the past year had only been an unpleasant dream. Mr. Weasley wasn't one for fluttering around them as his wife had been, so his goodbye consisted of a hug for both girls and a toothy grin as he waved to them from the platform as the train pulled out of the station.

Ginny had found them an empty compartment in the middle of the train, and they took their seats wordlessly. Hermione looked dazedly around the compartment, a wave of confusion washing over her. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't sure how to act or what to do without Ron and Harry. She had been a part of a trio for so long that she wasn't sure how to be by herself. This would be her first ride to school without the boys since her first year. She felt sorrow knotting in her throat, but she swallowed it down. She tried to reason with herself, 'It isn't as if they've died. Get a hold of yourself. Ron did what he had to do to be happy. Harry is doing the same. You'll see them at Christmas, and everything will be fine.'

Slumping back in her seat, Hermione finally met Ginny's eyes. The girl was watching her with a sympathetic smile on her face. She reached over and patted Hermione's knee before settling back. "It looks like there are a lot of returning students," she observed, "Dad said that when he spoke to Professor McGonagall a few weeks back there were 24 confirmed 8th years returning as well."

Hermione nodded, her gaze turning to the glass door of the compartment as a few of the younger students ran past laughing, "It's nice to think that school will be business as usual," she said, her voice catching in her throat. It would be business as usual, but not at all what she thought it would be. Her chest tightened as her thoughts turned to her upended plans for this year and beyond. Ron's face swam into her mind and tears clouded her eyes once more, 'Nothing will ever be how I'd planned it.'

"Hermione–," Ginny began, moving to sit next to her. As she sat, the compartment door slid open and they both looked up. Neville stood in the doorway smiling, "Hello!" In his hand was a plant that seemed to be moving its stems on its own. He sat down in the seat that Ginny had just vacated, settling the plant down next to him. "Have a nice summer?" he asked cheerfully.

Hermione brushed her eyes quickly and plastered a smile on her face, "We did! We spent most of the summer helping restore the school." Ginny nodded enthusiastically next to Hermione, taking her cue to add, "We were even able to add a few new rooms to the castle as well. Like extra common rooms for students from different houses to intermingle. McGonagall thinks it will help with school unity."

Neville smiled, "That sounds great! I'm sure those will go over well with everyone. Well, except for maybe the Slytherins." Both girls nodded in agreement. No one had really expected the returning Slytherins to want to join the other houses in socializing, but there was hope for the younger students.

Neville looked around the compartment and asked, "Where are Ron and Harry?"

Hermione's eyes immediately began to water, and she considered her shoes as her thoughts began to race. The question caused her to recall Ron's words to her mind. She brushed her hands over her cheeks, trying to stop the flow of tears, but quickly realized that it was no use. Despair rose up, threatening to drown her again as she sniffled. She barely recognized that Ginny was quietly explaining the situation to Neville. She was grateful for it as she wasn't looking forward to everyone asking where the remaining members of the Golden Trio were.

Neville looked over to Hermione sympathetically once Ginny was finished, "I'm really sorry, Hermione. I never would've thought–," He trailed off and there was another awkward silence. Hermione sighed and looked up, "It's okay. He needed to do what makes him happy." Her voice faltered, and she looked away out the window of the compartment. She fought the irrational thoughts forcing themselves into her mind. As much as Hermione relied upon logic to guide her, she couldn't comprehend how she could claim to understand Ron's position, yet still have thoughts like, 'He is in love with someone else' or 'It's because you are a terrible girlfriend'.

She was trying to calm herself with reason when she felt Ginny touch her hand. Hermione looked over at her and noticed that the plant was still on the seat, but Neville was missing. "He's gone to inform a few of our friends of the situation so they don't ask," Ginny supplied. While Hermione didn't want people to look at her with pity, she knew that it was better if she didn't have to explain it to everyone. After everything she had been through in the previous year, she found it difficult to explain that a seemingly amicable break-up had broken her.

Suddenly feeling quite tired, leaned against the window and mumbled, "Thanks, Gin'." The redhead smiled at her friend and stood to pull a Quidditch mag from her trunk, "Why don't you rest for a bit? I'm know you haven't been sleeping well."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep. Her thoughts were too loud, and the relentless anxiety eliminated all hope of a peaceful sleep. Nonetheless, Hermione did her best to rest. Dozing, she registered the sound of Neville returning to the compartment and the occasional noise of the door sliding open followed by Ginny's whispers. She must actually have managed to drift off for a bit because she was surprised to feel Ginny shake her gently and say, "Hermione, it's time to get up. We'll be arriving soon. You need to change into your robes."

Blinking against the light of the compartment, Hermione looked around in disbelief, "Has it really been that long? I feel like I've barely been resting an hour." Neville nodded from the other seat, "Yeah, I think you finally fell asleep after the first hour. You hardly moved for most of the trip. You missed Luna, Seamus, and Dean coming by to see you. Gin' told them that they could see you at the feast." Realizing that must've been who she heard Ginny whispering to, Hermione nodded, "I guess I was more tired than I thought. I'm sorry I wasn't very sociable." Ginny shook her head, "We have all year to socialize, Hermione. You needed the sleep."

Unsure what to say, Hermione just stood and stretched. She felt lethargy weighting her muscles and clouding her mind. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, and gathered her uniform, "I'm going to go change."

Heading towards one of the bathrooms, Hermione kept her gaze glued to her feet, wishing she had Harry's invisibility cloak. She could see younger students standing and pressing themselves against the glass of their compartments once they had caught sight of her. It irritated her to have them all gaze at her as if she was some hero. She had hoped that with many students returning who had fought in the war she would be able to blend in more.

Annoyed at the fuss that one compartment was making, Hermione scowled and used her wand to shut their blinds. Flustered, she rushed to reach her destination at the back of the train but found herself running into a solid wall. She gasped as she fell backwards, but felt an arm grasp her waist, catching her before she could topple over. "Dispiace. Non sapevo che non mi avessi visto," the wall seemed to say. Hermione recognized that it wasn't a wall and that it wasn't English that it was speaking. She looked up in confusion and asked, "Sorry?" Her eyes widened and she froze, looking up into a pair of eyes the colour of the night sky set into high cheekbones.

Blaise Zabini smirked as he pulled her back on her feet, then stepped back and said, "Suvvia, Granger, non e'bello fissarmi." Hermione's brow furrowed as she considered his words – was that Italian? She seemed to recall hearing something once about him spending his holidays in Italy. Or was it Portugal?

He hadn't changed much, although he seemed to have soaked up a bit more sun, giving his olive skin a warm glow. His dark hair hung in waves almost to his shoulders, and both his smile and his eyes shone with mischief. He was already in his Slytherin uniform, his sleeves rolled up to display impressive forearms. Hermione noted his bare skin, devoid of any markings, and felt a spark of curiosity. She checked it with the knowledge that not all Slytherins had joined Lord Voldemort, or even agreed with him. In fact, it was commonly known that the Zabini family was neutral in the war. She would do well to remember that.

Having only ever conversed with Blaise briefly for class projects, Hermione was confused to hear him use a foreign tongue. "Blaise, sai che non ti capisce. Speak English," a familiar voice drawled. Glancing behind the boy, Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall just behind Blaise. He looked much better than he had the last time Hermione had seen him.

Hermione and Harry had both testified on Draco and his mother's behalf for the aid they provided in the final battle – aid that Harry insisted was essential to Voldemort's defeat. The day of her testimony, Draco had appeared pale and sickly. His hair was limp, and she could see smudges of dirt on his cheeks even from a distance. His eyes were dark and sunken in a face so gaunt that Hermione had wondered what Azkaban fed its prisoners.

Today, he seemed to have recovered some of his former elegance. His pale blonde hair was styled in a deliberate mess, a few pieces hanging over his forehead with a purpose that Harry's could never hope to achieve. His figure had filled back out and his pallor had regained a glow that bespoke days spent in the sun. Hermione wondered briefly if Draco had spent some time visiting Blaise before returning to school. However, it was his eyes that struck her the most. His grey gaze seemed to pull at something at the back of her mind that she could not quite reach. She only knew that he did not look upon her with the same hatefulness that she had grown accustomed to in previous years.

A bit dazed, Hermione raised an eyebrow at the pair while Blaise continued to smirk at her. "Right. Sorry, Granger," he said, "I sometimes find it hard to switch back to English after spending the summer at home. Isn't that right, Dray?" He looked over his shoulder at Draco, who shrugged and said, "I'd agree with you if I didn't know that you also do it to confuse people."

Blaise laughed as he looked back at Hermione and prattled on, "I do have a tendency to do that. Well, try not to run anyone else over, Granger. Wouldn't want Potter and Weasley to have to go behind you scraping people off the floor." Then, without so much as a 'good day', he swept around her to continue down the hall to their compartment. Hermione followed his progress before turning back to Draco. Wondering about the whirlwind that was Blaise Zabini, Hermione questioned, "Is he–?" "Always like that?" Draco finished with a soft chuckle, "Yeah, it can be quite hard to get a word in when he is on a mission."

He pushed away from the wall, hands sliding into his pockets. He had also already donned his uniform, although he kept his sleeves buttoned at the wrist. He moved toward her, and she stepped aside to allow him to pass her in the narrow corridor. She felt that odd sensation pulling at the back of her mind and reached for it again. Perhaps she was simply put off by the fact that he wasn't hurtling insults at her as she had grown to expect from him.

Draco paused in front of his compartment and turned back to the witch watching him. He heaved a heavy sigh as if resigning himself to something horrid, "Granger." Hermione cocked an eyebrow once more, "Yes?" Looking down at his hand on the door handle, he spoke with a practiced steadiness, "I never got to thank you and Potter for your help in June. You saved my mother and me," he swallowed and met her gaze, his pale eyes gleaming with sincerity, "I owe you." He didn't wait for her to answer as he slid the compartment door open and walked inside. Hermione could hear Blaise's voice carrying on enthusiastically, in what she assumed was Italian, before it was cut off by the door shutting with a click.

Hermione looked at the empty space Draco had just occupied for a moment before murmuring, "You're welcome," and continuing down the hall to change. She was still pondering Draco's words when she returned to her compartment. Ginny looked up at her with concern. "What took you so long? No one stopped to ask you, did they?" Hermione looked rather confused, "Ask me?" Ginny nodded, "About Ron."

Hermione was taken aback. For a brief moment, she had been so engrossed with her encounter with Draco and Blaise that she had forgotten her recent loss. In a flash, the sadness enveloped her once more, draining her of what energy she had gained from her nap. "No," she said at last, "I'm sure no one even noticed."

—-

"Dispiace. Non sapevo che non mi avessi visto" – Sorry. I didn't know you didn't see me.

"Suvvia, Granger, non e'bello fissarmi" – Now, Granger, it's not nice to stare.

"Sai che non ti capisce" – You know she doesn't understand you.


	3. Wholly Anew

Chapter 3: Wholly Anew

The shuffle of feet crossing the stone floor to the Great Hall echoed loudly in Hermione's ears. She had devolved into tears once more in the carriage ride up to the castle, and Ginny had held her hand through it all. Still, Hermione didn't trust herself to maintain her composure, so she kept hold of Ginny's hand as they walked. The redhead was chatting amicably with Dean and Seamus, but kept sneaking careful glances at her quiet friend.

As they reached their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione finally released Ginny's hand and looked around. There weren't quite as many students as she hoped, but she was pleased to see more familiar faces than she had expected after the war. As happy as she was that people were moving on, it was hard not to notice the missing faces of many she had grown up with. There were no clicks and random flashes from Colin Creevy as he took photos of the hall to send to his father. No obnoxious giggling from Lavender Brown as she gossiped with Parvati Patil.

Hermione's noted similar absences at the other tables. At the Slytherin table, she saw that there was a clear separation between the younger students seated near the head table and the older students seated towards the back. Hermione noticed that the returning 8th years were sitting together at the very end chatting and joking. She wondered if it had always been like this or if she had just never noticed before.

Zabini and Malfoy may as well have been holding court as they told stories of their summer adventures. Zabini gestured dramatically as he spoke, his voice loud enough for her to occasionally hear. "And then she jumped right into the fountain! I swear, every muggle in the place was staring!" Malfoy leaned on his elbows with a grin. He added his own commentary here and there, but seemed happy enough to let his friend do the talking. A spark of jealousy ignited in Hermione's chest. She found herself wishing that she could talk and joke with her friends like that, but she could barely muster the energy to smile.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, causing her to jump. "What's happened?" Hermione asked, turning to face her friend. Ginny looked concerned, "I called your name three times." Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Gin. I was thinking is all," she explained.

Ginny looked ready to say more, but was interrupted by a wand tapping against glass. It took a moment for the hall quiet down and look up the teachers' table. Headmistress McGonagall stood at the podium in her emerald robes with her hair in its customary tight bun waiting to begin. She gave the students a smile and began, "Good evening, students. As you know, I am customarily the one to lead in the first years for sorting. However, seeing as I am now headmistress, I thought it fitting to pass this duty on to the Head Boy and Girl." She paused and looked solemnly around at the students before her before continuing, "Doubtless, these new students will be nervous to begin school after the events of the last year, so I want you all to make a very warm welcome for your new classmates." She pointed her wand and the great doors swung open as she called, "Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Abbott, please bring in our new pupils."

Neville and Hannah led in the group of shuffling first years as they gazed around anxiously. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables roared with applause while the other tables clapped politely. The first years gradually straightened and beamed around at the warm welcome, unaware that a fair amount of cheering was directed at the Head students. Neville grinned proudly while Hannah blushed. Seasmus and Dean hooted and hollered especially loudly before taking bets on how many new Gryffindors they would receive.

A hush descended as the group approached McGonagall who was now standing next to a stool supporting the Sorting Hat. Everyone watched with rapt attention as the hat began to sing. His song began with a lament for the fallen, followed by a warning not to dwell on past strife, before finally painting a hopeful vision of inter-house unity. When it finished, Neville and Hannah took turns calling each first year's name, waving them forward to the stool for sorting.

As the students were sorted, the tables gave thunderous applause, louder than Hermione ever remembered. She wasn't alone as Ginny pointed out the tables cheering for every sorting, not only their own. Hermione was pleased that everyone was working hard to make the first years feel welcome. In the end, Hufflepuff gained nine new students while Ravenclaw and Slytherin each gained six. Gryffindor gained eight first years, and Hermione distinctly heard Seamus whisper to Dean, "Pay up, brother."

She watched the last first year practically skip to the Slytherin table and was shocked to find that the first years had filled in the gap she had noticed before. While the first years in the other houses slipped into empty seats throughout the hall, the Slytherins had gathered their first years between the two groups and seemed to be crowding them protectively.

Bemused, Hermione turned her attention back to the head table. Professor McGonagall was introducing the new professors and reminding everyone of the school rules and boundaries. Ginny leaned over to Hermione pointing to the new transfigurations teacher. "That's Audrey Westinburgh. Percy was talking about her over summer hols. I think he likes her, but anytime anyone tries to ask, he turns that awful shade of red and storms off." Hermione chuckled, familiar with the shade of red Ginny was referring to, and inspected the new professors. There were five new additions, but Hermione was only interested in the Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be taking any classes with the others in her last year.

"There is one other change that will take effect this year," McGonagall continued, "There are four new common rooms throughout the school. They are for students from every house to gather and socialise. This is intended to promote school unity by allowing everyone to make friends with students from other houses. It is my hope that it will also discourage students from pursuing extracurricular activities in empty classrooms." She paused to make eye contact with certain students across the hall while the older students laughed. "Finally, I ask that all 8th year students please remain after the feast is concluded." With that statement, she raised her hands and food appeared of its own accord on the serving plates.

Hermione's heart felt lighter as the students tucked into the delicious food. She even managed to participate in conversation with her fellow Gryffindors throughout the meal. Ginny gave her an encouraging smile every time she spoke, and Hermione felt her confidence returning. No one mentioned Harry or Ron or her failed relationship, for which she was incredibly grateful. By the time McGonagall stood to dismiss the students, Hermione's energy was flagging. She was very proud of herself for socializing with her peers, but the effort was taking its toll.

As the younger students filed out, Ginny squeezed her hand and asked, "Want me to wait for you?" Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, that's okay. I don't know how long this will take, and I'll be heading straight to bed once we're done." Ginny nodded and released her hand before following the crowd.

When their younger classmates had all filed out, McGonagall waved the remaining students closer. They all stood and began to gather around the podium. Some seated themselves on the steps while others perched on the tables, but most remained standing. Hermione counted twenty-four students, but she only recognized two thirds of those. She found herself leaning against the Gryffindor table, her hip brushing Dean's leg where he sat. Neville stood just beside her, next to Parvati, while Seamus draped himself across the steps, one last pastry in hand.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Thank you all for remaining. I want to discuss a few things before we all retire for the evening. Since we have so many of you seeking an additional year to complete studies, we have adopted a few changed. First, we added new rooms amongst the other dorms for you to prevent crowding with the other N.E.W.T students. Some houses have more returning students than others and the new dorms will reflect that. Just follow your staircases past the 7th year level to find your accommodations." Hermione caught Parvati's eye and the two shared a brief smile at the notion that they would be the only ones sharing their room.

McGonagall continued, "Since you are here to complete your N.E.W.T. coursework, your classes will be shared with the true 7th year students. I expect you not to let this larger class size be a burden on your instructors. In consideration of your age and experiences, we have extended your curfew one hour beyond that of your classmates." Several students cheered at this which McGonagall as she carried on, "On the topic of past experiences, please be aware that any bullying or negativity that existed between you and the other houses before will not be tolerated this year. We are all working to carry on with our lives after the tragic events of the past year, and I expect you all to respect each other."

A scoff interrupted the headmistress followed by a mocking, "It seems some of us are trying to carry on right past their N.E.W.T.s. Or should we expect another grand entrance by the chosen one and his sidekick, Granger?" Hermione frowned as she recognized Theodore Nott's easy smirk. His comment amused several Slytherins who laughed openly, shortly followed by classmates from other houses.

Hermione realized Nott's accusation wasn't baseless. More than once Harry and Ron had shown up to school in a flair of dramatics: the flying car in second year, the dementors in third, not to forget the time Harry waltzed into the Great Hall covered in blood. This didn't stop her being rather annoyed by the fact that their absence was being highlighted. As if the whole school hadn't noted it already. As if Gryffindor didn't feel the loss keenly. As if Hermione didn't feel more alone than ever without them. She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as she glared at Nott.

Before she could retort, McGonagall stated firmly, "Misters Potter and Weasley will not be joining us this year, having elected to begin their Auror training instead." This silenced the snickers and Hermione noticed several of her classmates appeared rather impressed by this development. She thought she heard Zabini mutter, "Don't you need N.E.W.T.s to be an Auror?" Hermione's glare cut to him, but caught on the steely grey gaze of Draco Malfoy who seemed to be studying her intently. She expected his eyes to fall away, but he continued to consider her like an intriguing puzzle. Hermione felt her cheeks heat when her attention was jerked away by Neville's arm slipping around her shoulders. He drew her to his side in a friendly embrace, pointedly ignoring the Slytherins.

McGonagall carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted, "We are, all of us, changed by the events of the past year. This is undeniable. Some of us are resuming our lives while others are beginning wholly anew. We must all take this time to learn about not only ourselves, but also each other. We are each deserving of happiness." Everyone gathered began glancing around at each other with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. Hermione felt her eyes being drawn inexplicably back to the blond Slytherin boy, but found his gaze resolutely on the stone floor, his face impassive except for a slight twitch of his jaw.

"Now that we have settled that," McGonagall called more cheerfully, "I'm sure you're all very tired from your journey. I will bid you all good night and look forward to seeing you at breakfast in the morning to receive your schedules."


End file.
